


おこのみで

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	おこのみで

“喜欢吗？”

李赫宰张开双腿坐在黑色沙发上，李东海就依偎在他腿边，睁大眼睛，专注的帮他打飞机。

“赫宰，喜欢这样吗？还是更喜欢我用嘴？”

李赫宰面色潮红，汗水透过灰色睡衣黏在皮沙发表面，微张嘴喘气，气息急促，李东海偏长的黑色发尾柔顺的耷在白皙瘦弱的颈侧。李赫宰着迷的摸着那一小块被发尾遮盖住的皮肤。“用嘴。”

“你说什么？太小声了，我没听清。”

他总是这样。

李赫宰想，他总是这样，就算听清了，也会逼着自己再大声说一遍。

“嘴，更喜欢你用嘴。”

“你说大声一点嘛。”李东海放开李赫宰充血肿胀的性器，取下手腕上的小熊头绳，双手将头发随意合拢，在脑后扎了一个小巧可爱的马尾。他塌着腰，像猫一样在白色地毯上爬行，从李赫宰腿边爬到双腿之间。

“我开动了哦~”语气愉快，眼神澄澈，就像基督教徒家庭中的小孩，做饭前祷告时的表情。

李东海是矛盾的，在性爱和欲望面前，他可以天真好奇的像第一次接受性知识的青春期未成年男孩，同时，他又可以淫荡的像每时每刻都必须处于高潮中的重度性瘾患者。李赫宰猜不透下一秒的李东海会是哪个他，每次做爱过程总是从一个极端突然转变到另一个极端。

比如现在。李东海半眯眼睛，舌头从红润的上下薄唇间探出，睫毛颤抖，舌尖挨上李赫宰溢出白色液体的龟头，试探性的将龟头处的白色液体卷进嘴里，李赫宰有种下一秒李东海会像黄色录像带里的女优那样，歪头对他笑着说:“おいしい~”的错觉。

错觉只是错觉。

李东海吻上李赫宰热得发烫的性器，从根部吻到头部，张开嘴唇，李赫宰看见他白色门牙上还粘着自己的精液，小心将龟头含进嘴里，龟头顶着脸颊，高热口腔与性器进行最简单的物理热交换变化。李赫宰扶着性器，李东海前后晃动，模拟昨晚他翘着屁股趴在餐桌上，李赫宰站在他身后用性器不停顶进他穴里的动作。后穴刚清洁过，却又条件反射的流出湿润体液，他又想要了。李赫宰直起上半身，看见李东海由于翘起来的臀部，而暴露在他视线范围内的殷红后穴，难以忍受空虚的不断张开闭合。李赫宰突然坐直的动作，使得性器直直顶在李东海口腔内小舌头上，剧烈干呕反应，使得性器逼不得已排出体外。

李赫宰伸手擦掉李东海溢出的泪水，眼角泛红，他看起来无辜又委屈。

“抱歉。”

“没什么好对不起的，只要是赫宰，我都愿意哦。”

逆来顺受的语气和欣然接受的表情，李赫宰感到有一些害怕。这样下去他会被宠坏的，就像被溺爱的小孩，面对提出怎样过分任性的要求都能被满足的大人，只会变本加厉没有节制。他想，再这样下去，他会失控，会变得除了李东海之外没有任何人能满足他，因为李东海会满足他所有要求。

“赫宰，我想要了。”

李东海向后躺倒在地毯上，分开双腿，露出湿润的穴口，他咬着嘴唇掀开上衣，难以忍受性欲折磨，捏着自己红肿破皮的乳头，比一般男性小巧很多的脚慢慢抬起，踩在李赫宰的性器上。

“快点，操我。”

李赫宰双眼失神的盯着李东海的眼睛，性器被踩的又痛又爽。李赫宰想，他又变了。

他只能满足他。

跪在李东海分开的双腿之间，红色小穴似乎在勾引他将嘴唇或者是舌头和它来一次亲密接触。所以，他就那样做了。

李东海惊呼起来，这是李赫宰第一次为他做这样的事。但现在他是坦然接受并追求快感的动物。李东海努力抬高臀部，双手压住李赫宰的头，“赫宰，我好舒服，还想要。”

他只能满足他。

很难说是谁先引诱谁，是谁纵容谁。第一次性爱起因是李赫宰邀请李东海一起看从网上下载的黄色影片，李赫宰痴痴望着电脑屏幕里女优白嫩的屁股和被男人顶的摇晃着的双乳，男孩的青春期就该是这样，随时随地发情，毫无羞耻心。

“赫宰，你喜欢她吗？里面的这个女人，你喜欢她吗？”李东海不知何时跨坐在李赫宰硬的流水的性器上。他好像快哭了，李赫宰想，李东海眼角泛红，像之后每一次他给他口交的那样 ，眼角泛红，无辜又委屈。

“不喜欢。”

“可是你硬了，你想和她上床吗？”

“不想。”

“那你喜欢我吗？”

大脑瞬间清空，勃起的性器变得疲软，李赫宰想，他终于问我了。

“算了啊，你不喜欢我也没事啊，可是赫宰，你能不能只和我上床，你让我做什么我都愿意啊，好不好啊，我的赫宰啊。”

李东海哭着跪在李赫宰面前，笨拙的将李赫宰的性器含进嘴里。眼泪一滴一滴掉进李赫宰黑色的阴毛上，李赫宰想，原来喜欢的人给自己口交能爽到到他立刻射出来，射进李东海嘴里。

第一次做爱，李赫宰没有经验，李东海也没有经验。李东海只知道哭，只知道哭着让李赫宰不要丢下他。李赫宰一次又一次把性器送进李东海体内，他舔干净李东海的泪水，把他抱进怀里，哄他说，“我不会离开你的啊。”

谁都没有说我爱你。

李东海可能不需要“我爱你”，他最需要的是李赫宰承诺不会丢下他，只会同他做爱。

就像现在这样。

李赫宰挺着性器顶进李东海小穴，李东海双腿紧紧缠绕在李赫宰挺动的腰间，嘟着湿润的嘴唇，无辜又委屈。李赫宰知道他想同他接吻，所以他就那样做了。

体液，汗液，唾液，滴落进白色地毯里，是他们的。李东海想，这个房间，每个角落都有过他们欢爱的痕迹。清晨，中午，傍晚，深夜。他们在一天之内的任何时刻，房间里的任何角落，随后开始他和他的交欢。

没有“我爱你”也没什么，反正赫宰已经答应了，只和他上床，只和他接吻，只让他口交。所以，没什么的啊。

李赫宰发现李东海哭了，他看起来很伤心，可是他们现在正在做世界上最快乐最能让人忘掉烦恼的事情，他们在做爱，在接吻，在拥抱。他压在他身上，

严丝合缝。他能感受到他的乳头在身上摩擦，能感受到他起伏的胸脯，感受到他的心跳，能感受到他的嘴唇有多么柔软，舌头有多么灵活，吻有多么甜蜜。

但他就是哭了。

“对不起啊，弄痛你了吗？”

李东海摇头，抱紧了压在自己身上的李赫宰，让粗硬的性器在身体里更近一步。

李赫宰想，他肯定很伤心。

李东海隐忍的表情，让他想起第一次做爱时，他躺在自己身下边哭边说:“不喜欢我也没关系，但是你只和我上床好不好。”

李赫宰突然明白了。

“不好，东海，这一点都不好。”

“什么不好？”

“我不能只和你上床。”

“为什么？”

“因为我必须爱你。”


End file.
